Dreaming
by Inumaru12
Summary: Jack happens to be working alone in his lab when he gets a visit from Chase which ends up in a…interesting situation. ChaseXJack Chack short one-shot.


**Title:****Dreaming**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairing:** Chack (ChaseXJack)

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** boy love/yaoi/slash/guy on guy

**Summery: **Jack happens to be working alone in his lab when he gets a visit from Chase which ends up in a…interesting situation.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and will not ever own Xiaolin Showdown. I can't draw, the best I can do is write gay smut.

**Inumaru:** I wrote this one-shot a long time ago, back when I still watched it every Saturday morning.

**Dreaming**

It was a normal day for Jack Spicer. Wake up, eat, go to the lab a work, occasionally fight the Xiaolin monks, then go back home and go to bed. Wake up the next morning and do the same thing over again. Lather, rinse, and repeat. Jack put his headphones on and his music blasted and began to completely ignore the world outside of his little bubble.

As he worked on a new and more advanced robot a thought about where Wuya crossed his mind but he quickly realized that he didn't care. As he quickly finished the robot his mind began to wander. His thoughts traveled to Chase Young and he felt his face heat up. He began to image what it was like to touch his smooth skin or run his hand through his long silky hair.

Jack gave a sigh and went back to work, not noticing the pair of eyes watching him hungrily. A figure crept up behind him and quickly lifted his headphones off and whispered in the red dyed haired boy's ear.

"Hello Jack."

The young inventor jumped and turned around quickly.

"C-Chase Young!? W-What are you doing here?" Stuttered Jack. Chase grinned at Jack and the checked him out with his eyes, making Jack very uncomfortable.

Jack started to back away but backed into his table. Chase got closer and pushed everything off of the table and then pushed Jack onto the table. The Heylin warrior then climbed onto Jack and then promptly kissed him on the lips.

The gothic boy gasped and Chase took that to his advantage by sliding his tongue into his wet mouth. Jack felt like he was melting but suddenly pushed the older man away. Chase looked confused.

"Why did you stop me Jack?" He asked.

"I-I just had a question. Why are you kissing me? I thought you hated me." Jack said, his mind wanting to know the answer but his body and heart just wanting him to continue.

Chase caressed Jack.

"I've never hated you Jack, I just hide my feelings very well." Chase said.

Jack's blush went redder as Chase's caressing started to lower below Jack's belt.

"And right now…" Chase said as he slid Jack's pants off.

"I'm feeling…" He whispered in Jack's ear as he took off his own pants.

"Like…" He whispered as all of the other clothes were discarded.

"**It's time to wake up!"** He yelled but Chase's voice had been replaced by a frighteningly familiar sounding woman.

Jack shot up from his bed and look around and saw Wuya glaring at him.

"Wake up Jack! I sense a new Shen Gon Wu…"She trailed off.

"Are you…Okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Jack blinked.

'It was a dream? It was a freaking dream! How could that be a dream, it was so real.' Though Jack. Wuya watched in a curious fascination as Jack's face changed from confusion to realization to anger to a sad face.

Wuya gave an annoyed sigh and growled.

"Jack, come on! If we don't hurry those Xiaolin losers will get it first!" Wuya screamed.

The disheveled boy sighed and looked at the time. It wasn't even four o'clock yet!! Jack weighed the choices in his mind. Get up and get his butt kicked by the monks or stay in his nice warm bed and maybe have another dream about Chase Young?

"Jack! What do you think you're doing?!" Wuya yelled as Jack laid back down to sleep.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Snapped Jack. "Let the monks get it."

Wuya just stared at Jack's back then sighed and floated off to mope as Jack slipped back into his dreams.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review!!


End file.
